Reclamation of a Dream
by Spelljammer
Summary: Summary: AU, eventual SSxHP slash. Peter Pettigrew in an act of reckless shame rescues Harry from Privet Drive and decides to raise him as his own. Please Review if you are reading this fic! Thank You
1. Innocent Sin

Reclamation of a Dream

By Spelljammer

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; this is a not for profit work.

Summary: (AU, eventual slash) Peter Pettigrew in an act of reckless shame rescues Harry from Privet Drive and decides to raise him as his own.

Pairings: Sirius/Remus, Peter/Severus (unrequited) Harry/Severus (later, also unrequited)

Chapter 1: Innocent Sin

A tattered little gray rat shuffled his way down Magnolia Crescent in the dead of night. The rat carries himself with a bearing of stark fear and determination. The tiny feet pad through the nighttime streets. He knows better. He shouldn't do this. He _shouldn't._ But he had to have a glimpse of him. Since Harry lived, his parents didn't and Sirius was out of the picture, the rat had a very strong idea where the Boy-Who-Lived was staying. The blood ties from Lily's sister seemed to be the only way to protect the defenseless child. Problem was, at least according to Lily and James, she hated all things magical. It would stand to reason that she'd hate Harry as well. Not that the rat could do anything about it, he was too weak. After dodging cars, cats and other rats the gray one finally was at the end of his long journey only to hear the sounds of whimpering off to the side behind a beat up rubbish bin. The rat scraped by and in a pile of old rags, crates and a beat up couch there sat a little boy crying.

The Boy-Who-Lived to be exact.

He was a scrawny, wasted looking boy with wild hair. He only superficially looked liked James Potter. James never had given off that aura of scared prey even during the direst of situations. In that one moment the rat, Peter Pettigrew, felt that James' son was acting a lot like he did. And why was Harry outside in the dead of night anyway?

The rat quietly made his way towards the sobbing boy. This was pure madness. No doubt about it James' son was outside in the cold night in the trash with no adults in sight. Peter transformed into a man again.

"W-what ever is the matter dear l-lad?" Peter said in a very shaky voice.

"I'm vermin." The boy sputtered back.

"Who told you that?"

"M-my uncle. He hates me." The boy said paying no mind that he was talking to a stranger. Peter moved closer and sat on the dirty couch.

"Is that why you're away from home?"

"I'm a freak. Abnormal. Lowest of the low." The boy started to hiccup. Peter pulled out a handkerchief for Harry to use. It had some splotches of blood on it but nothing really noticeable. Harry buried his nose in the stained cloth and blew into it.

Peter wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't terribly shocked. Best to make sure, anyway.

"Is your name Harry?"

"Yes sir."

This was an interesting situation. Harry's wizard hating relations drove him to run away. Ran right into a true monster too. Peter remembers feeding Harry when he was just a mere babe. Well, he still is a mere babe right now. Too small to be out like this.

"D-do y-you live at the Dursley residence?" Peter asked.

"Yes sir."

"They hate you." Statement, not a question.

"Yes, um, how do you know me?" the boy asked. He looked up and saw Peter's very large, pudgy, heavy set face.

_I knew your parents when they were in school. _Peter started to say but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He couldn't put the words out of his mouth. "I'm vermin too. People hated me all my life." Seemed to be the only thing Peter could say to Harry.

"Yeah, but you've had to see me before if you know my name or where I live."

_Sharp kid._Peter thought with a tiny bit of pride. He remembered how he had baby Harry strapped on his back when he needed to pick out fresh potions ingredients in the fields. _I'll never have children_ Peter thought glumly. "I was at the hospital when your mummy gave birth to you." Peter said. Well, it was a start and a pretty good one too considering Harry's eyes just went wide and the sobbing stopped.

"D-d-daddy?" he whispered. Peter's heart stopped for a second and only the sounds of moths buzzing around the street lamps could heard. Peter was about to respond when Harry cut in. "No, don't tell me. I'll pretend." Peter's mind was scrambling but he composed himself the best he could.

"S-so you don't want to go home?" Peter asked.

Harry nodded his head. Peter was afraid to ask the next question but he had to know. Why would he be here otherwise?

"D-does he b-beat you?"

Harry nodded again. Peter felt tears run down his fat face. Peter buried his face in his calloused hands. He felt his robe tugged on. Harry handed the strange man his handkerchief back. Peter took it and blew his nose in it too. He didn't know what to do. He was at wit's end. Harry was supposed to be _dead_. Now he was in a hell house, worse than dead. All because of his sin. "Want to never go back?" Peter said on impulse. Harry nodded excitedly.

"What's your name?"

"Hmm, I have m-many names. Some call me Wormtail...others call me Scabbers." Peter said not wanting to reveal himself to Harry right away.

"Why's that?" Harry asked. Peter decided to transform into the little rat. Soon the gray little rat climbed up on Harry's lap. "Whoa, _brilliant._" Harry whispered. Harry petted the rat on the head and the rat lapped the affection then plopped off the lap before returning to his squat, heavy, short human form. Peter extended his hand to Harry.

"People spit at me, beat me up and think I'm fairly disgusting. Maybe we can find a kingdom where no one hates us. Wanna come?" Peter asked.

"Will it be a place where magic exists?" Harry asked innocently.

"Count on it."

Without another word the innocent lad and the broken animagus silently left the remains of the trash heap and left Magnolia Crescent. After some traveling near the outskirts of the city (dodging a couple of constables along the way) he realized both he and Harry were quite hungry.

"Um, Mr. Wormtail?" Peter froze.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I'm starving."

"That's funny, so am I." Peter laughed nervously. He had no muggle money but decided to go to early morning diner anyway and just charm the people there into giving them free food. When the pair found a suitable place that catered to factory workers just getting off of work the sun was beginning to rise. Peter saw that Harry was dressed in his pajamas and was a carrying a baby blanket around him.

_Merlin, that's the blanket Lily bought him. _Keyword being bought because Lily barely had any domestic training. Peter Pettigrew took out his wand and discreetly transfigured Harry's night clothes into day wear. Harry smiled and was nearly busted over squealing. Peter put his finger to his lips and simply winked at him. Harry nodded knowing to keep the magic a secret. Peter changed his clothes too. The two entered the little restaurant as some burly night shifters stopped in for dinner. Peter and Harry both kept a low profile as possible but no one payed them any mind except the waitress. They both order pancakes and bacon while Harry got orange juice and Peter got coffee. As Peter buttered his toast Harry asked a question.

"What happened to your finger?"

"A dog bit it off." Peter responded a bit too quickly.

"You should bite that dog."

"Ah, it's okay."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Not sure yet."

"Better think of something fast, we're fugitives now. Its kinda like those dumb movies of the week that Aunt Petunia likes watching."

_You ain't just whistling "Hogwarts Forever" kid. _Peter thought. If he wasn't in hot water before he was sure the authorities would be in overkill mode. Still it was for a good cause. Many new considerations popped up in Peter's mind. He couldn't stay at Otterey St. Catchpole anymore. He had to find a way to train Harry into his magical abilities. Had to deal with bringing up a child while being firmly below the poverty line. _Merlin up in heaven! I'm actually going to do this! I'm stealing James' boy and pretty much going to say he's my own. Fuck! Atonement's a real bitch. _Peter looked at Harry as he was drinking his orange juice with a straw. He couldn't be more than five or six years old. Harry smiled at him.

_No don't tell me. I'll pretend._

Pretend that Peter was James or that James was still alive? The only way to go was to move forward.

"Come on son, the nice lady will pay for all this and we'll find that home we'll live in while in the magic kingdom." Screw the right path. This was Harry's life.

"'kay" was Harry's response. Peter did a slight of hand imperius that no one saw and the waitress put some of her own money in the register. Soon as Peter and Harry got up from the table a couple of women entered in the diner and actually cringed when they saw Peter. He was a rather gross looking fat parody of a man after all. As they passed by Peter merely rolled his eyes. He was used to this kind of treatment. They walked outside and soon Little Whinging started to wake up. Better find a hiding place and soon. Harry tugged on Peter's sleeve.

"Sleepy now."

"Me too. I think we can sneak into an empty room at an inn or someplace."

"M'right." Harry replied with a yawn.

So next thing they knew the two were sleeping on the floor in an abandoned flat with no furniture on the dodgy side of town. A few quick transfigurations and both had covers and pillows. Peter even put a muggle repellant charm so that the two wouldn't be bothered for awhile.

"Mr. Wormtail?"

"You don't have to call me that."

"Um, okay..."

"Yeah?"

"I won't miss them. I'll go anywhere and work you know."

"I know."

"Just don't drop me off on the side of the road or leave me in an orphanage."

"I won't, son. I only exist for your sake. My life is yours."

"That's good cause I read Oliver Twist and hate that's it's a true story."

"Don't worry Harry; everything's going to...what do mean Oliver Twist is a true story?" Peter asked alarmed.

"Starvation, child slavery, overwork. It's all true. I don't want to live like that. Orphanages are where bad boys go to." Harry said curling into himself.

_Damn! The things you learn everyday! _Peter ran his hand over Harry's head. "Harry you've been a very good boy today. I'll make sure you won't go to such a place."

"Really?" Peter saw the damn scar.

"Yeah, we'll find a place where vermin can live without people having to squash us just for being different.

Or weak.


	2. As You Wish

Chapter 2: As You Wish

Harry was in deep meditation in the middle of a field of flowers. The distraction of the wind and swaying blossoms would have made other people sneeze but Harry was determined to get through this session. Harry progressed about two years into his "pre-Hogwarts" training that Peter arranged. Harry's latent magical abilities were bring refined by an elderly martial arts master (whom Peter also saved the life of once and now owes him) and becoming stronger day by day. Harry trained in three distinct ways. As a martial artist so that in Peter's words "Harry Hunting refers to you giving what for instead of getting the reverse". As an auramancer, this at its essence was simply a fancy way of saying a person who sensed and channeled the energy of living beings. It greatly helps out in his martial arts training but it is also a strong foundation for divination, occulmancy, and wandless magic. And finally Harry also trained as a scholar, simply to get an academic heads up on his peers at Hogwarts. A very ugly, gnarled looking old man approached Harry.

"Hey, teacher." Harry said without opening his eyes. He knew that Peter was there too, as Scabbers.

"Harry you did good. Most people would be sneezing like crazy trying to meditate in this field. Now you must learn to control your power."

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked still not opening his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe the floating off the ground bit has the poor man freaked out." Peter chimed in suddenly, now as a man. Harry opened his eyes and he was indeed floating some distance off the ground. He immediately hit the ground when he realized what was going on. The old man glared at Peter. "What? You said he needed control." Peter said. He then held out his arm and pulled Harry up.

"What's for dinner guys?" Harry asked brushing his pants off from dandelion blossoms.

"Vegetable stew." Peter replied. The old man snorted.

"Only because that's the only thing you know how to make."

"Don't start Talford, I'm doing my best here too." Peter said almost starting into one of his trademark whine/rants, but Harry pre-empted it.

"Stew sounds good, and maybe I'll make some boiled ham tomorrow okay?" Harry said gently. Peter just nodded his homely face. The three wizards walked through the field and eventually into a rather large treehouse which was a hidden monastery run by the old man, Master Talford an accomplished wizard and martial artist. No trading cards to his name yet, but Talford preferred to keep his accomplishments quiet, like training young wizards as warrior mages. Harry trained for at least four years and was grateful to be stronger than he ever was at Privet Drive. Talford even devised a way to keep the wizard folk from thinking that Harry was missing from the house by putting a talisman with a strand of Harry's hair and placing it in the area so magically the proper authorities think Harry was still in the area, even though he was nowhere in Little Whinging. Peter never said how he saved Talford's life but it was a sensitive subject with both men that neither spoke about. Talford trained up Harry as a warrior without a single question, which Peter was grateful for.

"So in a few years I'm going to Hogwarts right?" Harry said as he put away the dinner dishes later that night. Peter sighed.

"Yeah, all this training is just to make the experience into a bearable one. I had a hard time when I was in school and I hope you have a better time there than I did." Peter got up and started toweling dry the dishes Harry was washing.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about, I'm just Harry." Harry said as he was scouring a pot...a little bit too hard.

"We talked about this before. You are the most notable wizard in existence..."

"Being raised by my parent's betrayer who happens to be a total fugitive." That grease on the pot was _not _getting off. Peter flinched sharply and weren't those spoons still too wet? He started to dry them off. Harry and Peter's relationship was based on total honesty and he told the whole story about the day he set Sirius Black up to go to Azkaban and how Harry's parents had died. Namely, Peter gave away their location to the dread Dark Lord and he murdered them.

They never talk about it much, Peter knew he sliced up Harry's heart but Harry never yelled about it to him. As a matter of fact they regained their closeness and few months later Harry was laughing again with his friend Scabbers like nothing happened.

It may have been an implied, unspoken forgiveness, but Peter Pettigrew wasn't going to push the issue.

Back in the little kitchen in the magical treehouse Peter managed to sidestep the thorny subject again. "It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Those S.O.S pads need to be sharper in Harry's opinion.

"Well, since you did all your chores and kept up with your training I thought if Master Talford had nothing for you to do tomorrow I'll take you to London and we can see a movie together." Peter said as he blew air on the same dry spoon.

"If it's _The Princess Bride_, you got yourself a deal." Harry noticed he didn't put any soap in the sink to wash. He was just scraping the grease with water. Soon Talford hobbled in.

"Land's sake's lads! You're wizards, it's shouldn't take more than a few seconds to clean up." Peter and Harry started and realized they were working on the same pot and spoon for about a good fifteen minutes.

"W-w-we like being thorough." Peter said lamely.

"Obviously." Was the old man's flat response.

The next day with the blessings of the master, Harry and Peter were sightseeing around downtown London, magically disguised, of course. Peter had the illusion of Talford on him and was hobbling like an old man. Harry, for his part, had the illusion that he looked like a younger version of Peter, all chubby, blue eyes and sandy hair. Truth be told, Harry was really cute looking dressed like that. No one knew the Boy-Who-Lived and his fugitive companion were taking a stroll downtown. Hand in hand the two were looking at the clothes and toys in the shops that they couldn't afford, watching all the other families enjoy themselves. It was an experience that neither two would forget since they rarely had a chance to enjoy life and be like "the normal folk." Now, as much as Peter wanted to take Harry to Diagon Alley, he didn't want to risk exposure yet until they absolutely needed to such as getting Harry's Hogwarts supplies. So, the two just did a manly frolic in muggle London and watched _The Princess Bride_ at the movie house...and got a rude surprise in the process. During the first scene with Buttercup and Westley, Harry noticed some very obnoxious, loud eating in front of him. It was Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and all of Dudley's school chums _directly in the row in front of them! _Harry jabbed Peter and he almost yelped but managed to hold his tongue. Harry mouthed the word "Dursley" and Peter's mouth neatly dropped open from surprise. He managed to put up a silence charm and soon the two were talking freely.

"How could we possibly miss seeing them come in the movie theater? The concessions alone would be enough to fill a medium sized barge, and that's just for Dudley!" Harry said getting shrill.

"Calm down, Harry. Why not concentrate on how they're feeling and see if they suspect anything?" Peter suggested. Harry nodded and fell back on his auramancer training. He meditated and blocked out the other people in the theater in his mind and simply focused on the people in front of him. He saw that the aura the Dursleys gave off was peaceful, the feelings Harry was empathic to were that Dudley and Vernon were bored out of their skulls, and Petunia wanted to see a lot more of Cary Elwes. All perfectly normal.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"They sure don't think about me." Harry grunted. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, Buttercup's getting married off to Humperdinck. You want me to do something to them? I can do it real quick, no one has to know." Peter said.

"Wait on it, I'll think of something." Harry said getting back to the movie. By the time they reached the part where Westley and Buttercup were kissing in the end of the movie Harry noticed that Vernon was snoring, Dudley was making rude noises and Petunia was nearly plastered on the movie screen looking really intent. "I got it." He told Peter about what he wanted to do to them.

"Harry, you are a perfect Marauder at times."

"Don't ever mention that name again." Harry said coldly as the song "Storybook Love" came on the credits scroll.

"Whyever for? I think Harry's a nice name." Peter said. Harry resisted the urge to smack him hard. As they made their way up the rows and got to the lobby they saw Dudley go into bathrooms. Harry nodded to Peter and Peter followed Dudley in. The next thing that happened Dudley came out with his friends.

"Ready dudikins?" Petunia cooed.

"All set, mum," Dudley said...in a_ girl's _voice.

"Eh, something wrong, boy?" Vernon asked.

"Umm, I don't know...ack! My voice!" Dudley almost shrieked.

"Boy, you're not turning queer on me? I told you we shouldn't have taken the boy to a poofy show." Vernon turned to Petunia.

"It's not a poofy show just cause it doesn't have exposed breasts hanging out all over the place! Duddy's just got a cold that's all." Petunia replied shrilly. They were causing a scene.

"Dudley's a girl!" Piers started to jeer.

"I am not!" Dudley yelled in a girlish high-pitch. Harry and Peter shook hands and left the theater.

"How long?"

"Rest of the day." Peter said as they walked out into the overcast afternoon. He threw his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry."

"Yeah."

"Happy Birthday, lad."


	3. It Takes A Village To Raise A Wizard

Chapter 3: It Takes A Village To Raise A Wizard

A year or two later, it was time. Talford managed to intercept Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter before it could make its way to Privet Drive. Harry was washing the floors of the monastery in his martial artist uniform with a wet towel when Peter told him the news.

"That's great, but for being such a prestigious school you'd think the founders could have taken the time and named it something nicer." Harry said as he went from one end of the porch to the other scrubbing down the area.

"Don't go mouthing off like that at school; it's a sore subject the good witches and wizards at Hoggy-hoggy-hogwarts would take offense at." Peter said as he looked over the list of supplies. This list looked expensive, in Peter's opinion.

"That's just it! Some things wizards do just don't make any sense. I mean, why should you go for a lengthy charm to summon something when you can go and get it yourself?"

Harry poured some more water out on the floor. "And anyway, I think boarding school would be awful. I'd like to find a home and just go back and forth from school and home each day and have dinner when you get home from work like other families." Harry grunted as he scoured the planks of wood.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll be with you alright."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"You're looking at your new familiar."

"Wasn't aware I'm allowed to have a short, fat man as my familiar." Harry smirked without looking up from his work. Peter whipped out his wand and let loose a tickling charm which Harry reacted to with speed, expertly blocking it with his wash bucket deflecting the spell. Peter whistled appreciatively.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. No one's gonna get the jump on you at Hogwarts."

"I'll never get to Hogwarts if you don't stop bothering me during chores!"

"Okay, okay. I just thought you'd be a bit more excited, that's all."

"I am excited." Harry said resuming his work. Peter sniffed.

"You look as about as excited as warmed over leftovers."

"Well, what do you expect? It's a big change for me."

"It's alright to be scared Harry." Peter said as he sat on the floor next to Harry. Harry gave a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm scared, yes. First time in Diagon Alley, first time at Hogwarts, and most likely first time around lots of different, strange people."

"Tap into your training, find your center, breathe and know that the entire first year class of Hogwarts feel pretty much the same way you do."

"Actual dread?"

"Yeah, I felt that way when I first went to Hogwarts."

"Did people really treat you badly during your time there?"

"Yes Harry, they did. But it wasn't all bad and your stay there will be better, after all your Mr. Scabbers will be there too." Peter smiled.

"As long as my Mr. Scabbers doesn't get me into any trouble I'm okay with it."

"I'll probably only eat and sleep most of the day while you're in class."

"Just like what you do round here?"

"Pretty much."

Later that evening Harry, Peter, and Talford were in Harry and Peter's bedroom counting money. Apparently Peter had only 8 knuts, 5 sickles and 1 galleon for Harry's school supplies. The three just stared at the small pile of coins.

"His wand will cost just about as much as this monastery." Talford said flatly.

"I know, I know! I'm thinking." Peter grumpily replied.

"What about all that money mum and dad saved up for me?" Harry asked.

"I don't have the key for the vault. Your headmaster probably has it, and I think that money is the University fund, anyway." Peter said thinking over ways to get cheap Hogwarts supplies.

"How about applying for a scholarship?" Harry asked.

"We'd had to have filed the paperwork way earlier, not that they wouldn't approve _you_, just that it's kind of strange that the Boy-Who-Lived is, well..." Peter trailed off.

"Broke." Harry and Talford said in unison.

"Shattered." Peter replied biting his lip.

"I'll talk with Ollivander, the wand maker, and see if we can arrange something with him. We can get all the other stuff secondhand and restore it accordingly." Talford sighed.

"Gently used?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Which is wizard speak for dilapidated and taped together." Peter spoke grimly.

"Have I told you how much help you've been lately?" Harry said.

"No."

"Enough said." Harry replied. Peter simply harrumphed. Talford resisted laughing.

So it was with fear and anticipation when Harry, Talford and Peter (as Scabbers) made their arrival in Diagon Alley. Talford dressed like a respectable English Gentleman, but he had asked Harry to dress in his martial arts _gi_and _hakama_ or uniform with the assurance that he wouldn't look strange out there. Harry who had lived with just Peter and Master Talford for company over the last few years being around the strange customs of grown wizards in a large magical marketplace thrown into a riot of sensory overload.

"Breathe, and focus Harry." Talford whispered as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "The material world is merely an illusion to the spiritual one, the world that wizards so desperately try to conquer with words and thoughts." Harry relaxed and found his focus. Soon, the riot of colors and sounds were silenced. Harry only perceived the world as either "mundane" or "magical", black and white.

Diagon Alley's magic was quite small compared to the world at large.

Master Talford managed to scrape up a few more Galleons for Harry's first year education, or until Harry could access the key for his Gringott's vault. They bought Harry's books and clothes, and various supplies saving the buying of his wand for last. A curious incident happened in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies though. Master Talford had left Harry in front of the place and was going to the apothecary for a small errand. Harry looked at the racing brooms with detached interest. Sports weren't really his thing. Also in front of the store were two strikingly beautiful young men. One was pale with blond hair and about Harry's age the other was an older lad, taller with brown hair and both had grey eyes. The blond one whistled.

"Now, my father will give me that broom by the end of the day."

"Why? If you're a first year, you can't use it." The brown haired one said.

"Hmph, I'll get my way. I always do." Harry sensed pure greed and arrogance from the blond one and a sense of bewilderment from the brown haired one.

"So are you two into the whole Quidditch thing?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yeah, who isn't?" the brown haired one said. _Me, for starters._Harry thought thinking of all those stories that Peter told of his dad playing for House Gryffindor. Right in the middle of martial arts practice.

"Our family goes to all the major Quidditch events in the top seats all the time." The blond one boasted.

"That sounds nice, we only go on special occasions." The brown haired one said wistfully.

"That makes those times with your family even more special than if you make it an everyday occurrence." Harry said kindly. Harry sensed the blond one bristle as if he'd been subtly snubbed, which he had but Harry was impressed that the blond picked up on it. Against his better judgment, Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm Harry Potter; I'll be attending Hogwarts this year. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Harry said extending his hand to brown haired one. The two snapped to attention then noticed the scar on Harry's head plain as day. Harry inwardly smirked. He controlled his aura, his lifeforce, to quietly deflect attention away from his curse scar almost like a magical disguise only not as the scar was not physically covered up, simply people's normal perception of it was altered, until he drew large attention to himself.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, I'm pleased to meet the one who saved us all." The two boys shook hands.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, likewise." The blonde one shook hands with Harry. Just then Cedric spoke up.

"Malfoy wasn't your family part of the faction that caused the whole mess in the first place?" Harry sensed the tension flare up. And where was Master Talford?

"Nothing was proven, not that it's any of your business." Draco said icily with hands on his hips. But then almost simultaneously Talford, Amos Diggory and Lucius Malfoy arrived.

"Ah, there's my shining lad!" Amos Diggory barged in with an unhealthy amount of cheerfulness.

"Draco, are you alright?" The elder Malfoy asked his son coolly.

"Yes father I'm fine." He replied.

"Hey Lucius, doesn't this place bring back the old Hogwarts memories?" Amos began to wax nostalgic. "Good 'ol Cedric here is ripping up skies like we used to, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry could tell that Cedric was uneasy even without reading his aura.

"My Draco here will be just as skilled here at Quidditch when he gets older. Of course, one needs to have the right tools for the job and I think we can purchase the best for Draco today...for home use of course." Lucius said with his voice sounding like pure silk. Of course with the tension as taught as a violin string Talford couldn't help but make it snap.

"Harry here drove off the nameless evil one as a baby, I don't see how you four could top that. Good day, gentleman." Talford nodded to Harry. Harry bowed to Cedric and Draco.

"Let's all meet up at King's Cross, okay?"

"Sure thing, Harry." Cedric said.

"Right." Draco replied. Harry then trailed off after Talford.

"I don't see how you four could top that? What, were you trying to embarrass me in front of the entire wizard community? I have Peter for that thank you very much." Harry said as he heard a distinct squeaking in his pocket. Harry took out Scabbers from his pocket and the rat looked indignant. Harry tapped him on the forehead. "You, hush. You have no say at this time." Scabbers was going to bite Harry but Harry stuffed him in his pocket before that could happen. On their way to Ollivander's wand shop Harry felt a very putrid energy flow in the main street from the alley. It was sadness, mixed with loathing and weakness attached to pure evil. The very feeling made Harry almost vomit. "I need some water real fast!"

"Hmm, we'll go back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I hope I don't get mobbed."

"Keep a low profile then."

At this point Harry knew exactly where the sickening energy flow was emanating from. Right by the pub there was an ordinary looking man with a very interesting royal purple turban on his head. Harry thought the man looked rather dashing, but he couldn't stand the pure evil that seemed to be coming from his...turban? That can't be right.

"Harry?" Talford asked.

"That poor man."

"What about him?"

"He reminds me of Peter."

"Why do you say that?"

"He absolutely reeks of corruption and self-loathing. I hope he'll be okay."

Harry was genuinely concerned for the turban clad stranger's welfare as they made their way back inside the Leaky Cauldron again.


	4. We're Off To See The Wizards

Chapter 4: We're Off To See The Wizards

After their pit stop into the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry got some water and a snack he and Talford went to Ollivander's place. The strange man in the turban was still on his mind however until the shift of magical energy when he went inside the wand maker's shop made Harry alert himself to the here and now.

"This place does that to people." Talford chuckled.

It seemed to be a cramped little shop with boxes of various things piled high to the ceiling. Harry could sense the different vibrations of various magical components including the wand cores in the shop. He also noticed an old man coming in from the back of the shop. His footsteps were so light if he didn't train his ears to detect the slightest change in the air he never would have known the man entered the room. He looked quite frail and bent and had the most striking silver eyes. Rather mystical, Harry thought in his opinion.

"It's a great honor for Grandmaster Talford and the Boy-Who-Lived to be in my humble shop at the same time. Also curious since you are among part of the traditionalist group who advocates the wizard making his own wand." Ollivander spoke with amusement and not at all offended at the thought some one would never use his services.

"Ah, too true. Harry here would not usually be so hung up on wand craft but since it was his parent's wish for him to attend Hogwarts I thought I'd better get him squared away."

"How ever did Albus approve of you taking Harry from his relatives? That area was completely off limits to wizard folk."

"Harry came to me for self-defense training. Even though the war is over it still is a dangerous world and some one like Harry should have the discipline and knowledge of a warrior." Talford nodded sagely. And it wasn't entirely a lie either; Harry really did want to learn self-defense from a martial arts master.

"Goodness, Harry looks smart in those muggle warrior clothes. I can still remember when his mother was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Ollivander soon got into Harry's personal space with his silver eyes appraising him closely. Harry could feel the area around them brimming with a tangible energy. Ollivander almost looked predatory. Talford nodded and had a mysterious smile.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Talford smirked as the wand maker looked over Harry with hungry eyes.

"Yes, this power...I've crafted wands for emperors, princes, and conquerors before the barefoot Christ walked the earth. I've seen vile, corrupted men and their decadent favorites feasting on the blood of unicorns." Harry felt the energy shift again like a rush. Mr. Ollivander saw Harry's scar and touched it, delicately, with a long white finger. "Yes, I bore witness to many atrocities. I regret giving Him the means to unleash his brand of misery on the planet. Especially to you." Harry breathed deeply knowing from Peter's stories who Mr. Ollivander was talking about.

"Harry-lad here is coming into his power. He's in training to be an auramancer." Talford explained.

"Auramancy, like..."

"Yes, like you. See, Harry...'Talford then patted Harry on the shoulder to get his attention 'Vander here can sense the living aura of every wizard and witch who comes into this shop. He then matches the aura to the wand and core materials that call out to the specific witch or wizard. _Usually_, no two wands are alike."

"Because no two magical cores are alike." Harry finished. Ollivander looked excited.

"There were a couple of exceptions." Talford said. Ollivander broke out his tape measure. "Just a minute 'Vander. Why not let Harry show what things he is capable of?"

"How so?" Ollivander asked intrigued.

"Instead of finding his wand by measuring the substance and depth of his aura why not let Harry, with your guidance, channel the energy of his aura and call out to the wand he was meant to have?"

"Splendid." Ollivander said with his silver eyes shining like the moon.

"Really?" Harry asked. Harry had some moderate experience in channeling magical energy and that was to levitate his body. Then again he wanted his powers to grow so he went with this new exercise willingly. Harry and Ollivander stood in the middle of the small shop. After making sure no one was going to barge in Harry and Ollivander joined both of their hands as Harry closed his eyes and began to focus his inner energy as if he were meditating.

"Ah, yes. The chakras are opening up nicely. Very luminous energy. Nice, go on." Ollivander whispered. Harry had this curious feeling he was attached to something greater than himself. He then opened his eyes and scanned around the shop. He looked up and down the shelves and saw one of the boxes glow with a ruby red energy. Before Harry could say anything the box flew off the shelf and landed on a chair right beside the two. Ollivander broke off of Harry with a very amused chuckle as he opened the box. "Unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple...but then people with our gift are hardly usual." He gave Harry the wand and as Harry grabbed it in both hands a peaceful sensation washed over him. Harry radiated with a golden light briefly as if heralded the start of immense greatness. "Bravo." Ollivander said quietly taking the wand with gentle hands and wrapping it in the box with a brown bag.

"The other part of this wand belongs to _him_." Harry blurted out without thinking.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. The phoenix gave its feather to this wand's brother. It gave you that scar on your face." Ollivander muttered darkly. "I think we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things---terrible yes, but great." He looked at Harry up and down. "Consider this a gift today, free of charge." Harry blushed and bowed in thanks.

"Investment in this realm's future Vander?" Talford asked with meaning.

"Yes." Ollivander replied point blank.

"Great events are shaping now as we speak my friend! Get on the ground floor now while there's still time!" Talford said as he raised his hat to the wand maker and left the shop.

"Write to me! I wanna hear some stories from you. And maybe we can have tea also!" Harry said with enthusiasm as he left the shop and waved at the strange and wonderful man.

"I will! I'll give you my correspondence and support!" Ollivander said to Harry. "And my prayers as well." The wand maker said to himself when he was alone.

"Well, Harry I got you a room above the Leaky Cauldron for you and Peter to use. You can stay there until the school term starts. I'm sure Peter can fill you in on the rest." Talford explained as he handed Harry a key.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll write to you. Oh, that's right. I got a surprise in your room. Don't abuse her."

"Her?" Harry asked but Talford apparated away with a pop. With a shrug Harry made his way up to his room in the Leaky Cauldron all the while dodging well-wishers and autograph hounds. In the small room Harry saw a snow owl in a cage sitting on the nightstand. When Harry locked the door Scabbers leaped out of Harry's pocket and changed back into Peter. Peter popped his neck a couple of times.

"Now there's a classy owl! Whatcha gonna name her?" Peter asked.

"Name her? I think it's awful we use such grand animals as messengers."

"She's a birthday present from your teacher so it's best just to give in this once. I'd name her Palmona."

"Hedwig." Harry replied.

"Palmona's better."

"HEDWIG!" Harry replied vehemently

"Okay, okay. Hedwig then!" Peter squeaked. Harry plopped down on the worn, cozy bed. Peter hopped on and was hunched over as he fished out a block of cheese from his beat up pinstripe jacket and started to nibble. "Want some?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said as he sat up. Peter broke off a piece and Harry began to eat it also. "This was a long day. I guess we're on our own again for a bit."

"Buck up, it's only for a few weeks."

"If we have enough money to eat on."

"I'll take care of that. Good old Scabbers is at his best when scrounging up a bite." Peter said as he licked the end of his fingers. Harry sighed. It was true. Peter did his very best to provide for Harry, and failing that, at least some one to talk to and relate. "I'm ready for a bit of a lie down, myself." Peter said as he yawned.

"I'll go look at my supplies. Why not stay as yourself for a bit?"

"Really? I can have the bed?"

"Sure. Just don't hog the covers. And take a shower when you get up, I don't like smelling of five year old parmesan." Harry said he went over to his "gently-used" supplies. Harry snorted.

"What?" Peter yawned as his fat pudgy body tried to settle on the bed.

"I'm glad we didn't have to spell-o-tape my wand or anything else."

"Harry, we're low on funds but we still have standards you know." Peter laughed as he turned over on his side. Harry thumbed through the worn but note-free copy of _The Standard Book of Spells_. Harry sighed.

_Great things, huh?__ What if I don't want to do "great things"? Why can't being ordinary be appreciated? Look at Peter. He's nothing special, but he's all I got. _Harry thought.

Harry spent the days before the departure training Hedwig not eat Peter when he was Scabbers. "I hope bringing you will be okay. You're not on the approved list." Harry said to Peter over a bowl of cereal.

"It'll be okay, I don't think the teachers will raise a huge fuss over something that minor. Especially after you saved the...'

"Not first thing in the morning Peter." Harry groaned.

"Sorry Harry. I'm more worried about that blood protection charm Dumbledore has going on at Privet Drive. He's bound to want to renew it." Peter twitched his nose nervously.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Protection from evil, my foot!" Harry said darkly remembering the beatings he used to get from Uncle Vernon as he went to pour the sugar into his corn flakes.

"Harry-lad."

"What?"

"That's salt."

"So? I think it gives the cereal character!" Harry said defiantly. Of course it tasted nasty. Harry ran his hand in his hair. "Look, if I go back to that...house you're welcome to bunk with me in my cupboard."

"If you say so." Peter said quietly not really wanting to talk about something that uncomfortable.

Days passed and the time came to go to Hogwarts at last. Harry thought it was easier if the individual families just traveled to the castle instead of the elaborate set-up with the train but didn't say anything. He found Cedric at the station too and waved to him. After some last minute smothering from his mom and dad Cedric was able to get on the train. The two sat in a compartment by themselves. The snack lady came and the two bought some cauldron cakes (even though Harry thought he could really use a Mars Bar) and Harry fed Scabbers cake crumbs.

"He's pretty huge." Cedric noted.

"He just sleeps around all day." Harry replied.

"What house you hope to be sorted in?" Cedric asked.

"Any house is fine, but there seems to be a terrific anti-Slytherin bias."

"That's because the Dark Lord was originally from that house."

"And if he were from Hufflepuff that'd make it better?"

"No, I suppose not." Cedric said thinking it over.

"I'm just saying just because a person is more apt for a certain personality like Courage, Ambition, Loyalty or Intellect, doesn't mean that person should be typecast. We humans are capable of just about anything, at anytime. It'd be like classifying each of the ocean waves or the tide." Harry said trying to sound like Talford.

"I wonder where Malfoy is right now?" Cedric asked.

"I'll probably see him at school eventually." Just then Harry noticed an envelope slide underneath the compartment with Cedric's name on it. "Love note." Harry said flatly.

"How'd you know?" Cedric said as he read the simple note on the cute fluffy bunny stationary.

"That person's gentle feelings are imprinted on the paper."

"Um...okay. That seems true. There's no name on it."

"I can find out for you who wrote it." Harry said.

"Try it." Cedric said skeptical. Harry examined the note without looking at its personal contents. (Cedric was impressed with Harry's prudence) He sensed the aura surrounding the paper. It was a soft pink. Now many people, including butch men, were capable of producing an aura of love but the exact vibration was like a person's fingerprint or magical signature. It was unique and operated on the same level as a wand core. As he got out of the compartment he saw in the open compartment two doors down an Asian girl whose aura matched with what was on the paper.

"That girl talking with her friends." Harry pointed her out. Cedric's aura radiated a faint red tinged with pink.

"That's Cho Chang. It makes sense." Cedric said approvingly. Soon deep angry red auras were coming down the hall fast.

"Let's scram." Harry said before the people could see them. They darted back into the compartment just in time. Cedric and Harry were eavesdropping on the other side of the wall. Draco Malfoy and some other kids were having a rough argument. Harry could feel the emotions on the other side of the wall even if he couldn't hear the entire conversation. "That Draco sure has some issues with the rest of the world." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry are you an empath by any chance?" Cedric asked amazed.

"Borderline. I'm watching carefully to see if I get any stronger in that area." After the argument was barely broken up, the train stopped and it was time to put on the robes and enter into a new life.

"I hope to see you around, Harry." Cedric said seriously.

"Definitely." Harry replied.

Soon Harry was carted off to a boat and wouldn't you know it? Draco and his two friends were on it too. "Hey, Draco."

"Ah, Harry. About time someone with class showed up." Soon they were moving across the water.

"Heard your near brawl." _Or felt it rather._

"Rather ghastly business with that simpleton Weasley. Can you imagine? Someone with that much red hair and dead financial status can't be good." Draco sniffed.

Harry smiled at his over the top snobbery. "Glad to see your priorities are straight."

"Of course. Everything my father did for me in my life has lead up to this moment. I'm not going to let some white trash yokel mess things up." Draco said with conviction.

"I'm sure if you mess up it won't be because of him." Harry said to himself quietly. One thing led to another and soon Harry was holding Scabbers in his hands as they went to the Great Hall taking in the spectacular view of the enchanted ceiling. Scabbers watery eyes almost looked like they were crying. "Welcome back." He whispered to his friend. Dumbledore toasted Harry. Harry nodded seriously to the headmaster. And then he saw an imposing man with pale skin and dark hair. For one moment that stretched on they stared at each other. Harry's mind was a complete blank but the feelings he picked up on the black clad man were as cold as pure ice. Harry bowed politely and moved on, much to the man's surprise.

_You will like me no matter what._ Harry thought with a pure determination.

To be honest, Severus Snape was also determined not to like him equally.

**_A/N: If you read this please review. And yes, there will be slash eventually as you all were warned at the beginning. Now the story will pick up steam in earnest._**


	5. Halloween Havoc

Chapter 5: Halloween Havoc

Harry Potter, two months into his first year at Hogwarts sat in a hidden passageway none of the other students knew about. He found it with the help of Peter who said the Marauders used the secret ways as shortcuts all the time. It was dark, musty and damp which reminded him of the cupboard at Privet Drive. He liked it.

He hated liking the cupboard.

Until he met Peter and Master Talford, Harry felt he'd always been discarded and set aside with a sense of wrongness that pervaded him and made others favor Dudley. Why did others favor Dudley anyway? He was rude, greedy and mean even with his cronies. Everyone always chose Dudley over Harry. Harry didn't do anything wrong to deserve the kind of treatment everyone had been giving him before Peter...

"Harry-lad, you okay?" Peter said breaking into his thoughts and sitting beside him.

"Slow burn." Harry said quietly.

"Been there. How has your day been?"

"Decent. Professor Flitwick had us perform _Wingardium Leviosa_ today."

"That's good. I'm glad you like him so much."

"He's my favorite teacher, along with Professor Snape."

"I can't for the life of me get over the fact that Severus Snape is a teacher here."

"So I've heard for the hundredth time already." Harry smiled. Professor Snape tried to trick him by giving very hard questions on the first day of potions class but Harry was prepared and answered them all correctly, which seemed to piss Snape off even more. Harry knew Severus Snape had a problem with himself personally (found out by reason of Harry being a borderline empath) so Harry resolved to make things right by not doing anything to make Snape mad. That in of itself was making Snape mad, of course.

"Eh, sorry."

"No worries. How are we doing on the Professor Quirrell front?" Harry asked. On the first day in the Great Hall Harry saw the turbaned man from Diagon Alley again. He really wanted to help that man in his struggles so he had Peter spy on him as Scabbers to see if there was anything of interest he could find that would explain why the unassuming and cowardly professor had a hideous, disgusting flow of energy coming from him. Harry put up his mental shields and cleared his mind whenever Quirrell came near him so not to vomit whenever they were in class or the hallways.

"Not much. Just sits in his room and mutters to himself but then I can't really pay attention with that lizard familiar thingy trying to lick me all the time. There's some kind of scary energy I can feel around him though." Peter sniffed. "Oh yeah, stopped by the kitchens and nicked us some corned-beef sandwiches and some sweet buns too!" Harry eagerly took the food Peter got out of his pockets since dinner time was still hours away. "So, did Percy buy the story?" Peter asked as he chowed down.

"Actually, yes. I told him I found you out in the road by my old house and when I came to Hogwarts I used a basic divination to find out that you once belonged to him. He said it was alright to keep you since his brother Ron has a new familiar they keep at home." Harry said as he remembered Peter pulling him aside in their room at the Leaky Cauldron pointing out to Percy on the street and frantically telling Harry "There's my boy! There's my boy!" much to Harry's bewilderment.

"I got a surprise to show you after we snack."

"Okay." Harry said as he pocketed a sweet bun. Soon they had their fill and Peter stood up in the passageway.

"Stand back." Peter said and Harry scooted a little ways back still on the ground. Soon Peter began trembling, but the motion was concentration, not out of fear. Harry saw Peter's aura glow with a magical energy and that he was conjuring up new life. Out of Peter's pockets and sleeves came out several rats and then Peter opened his mouth and a few rats _crawled out of his mouth _which made Harry stand up. Some rats crept and crawled all over the floor picking at the remains of the afternoon snack while some decided to crawl all over Peter's body. "So, do you like my new spy network?" Peter said excitedly.

"I'm sorry?"

"These little fellows are going to be our eyes and ears in Hogwarts. What's ever going on we'll be the first to know thanks to my new friends."

"This place is bound to have pest repellant charms and I'm not sure the house elves are too keen on having a small localized plague in their castle."

"That's the wicked part. House elves respect all life! As long as this doesn't get out of control and we don't freak out people in the Great Hall, dorms, kitchens and classes they won't really do anything to the so called natural inhabitants of the castle."

"First, the hall, dorms, classrooms and kitchens are pretty much the entire castle. Second, I think both Professor Snape and Mrs. Norris will have a field day when they catch some of these guys and third how did you come by this queer new power?" Harry said trying his best not to step on the now crowded passage.

"I snuck into the restricted section and studied spells and rituals from the dark ages. I just mastered the Hamelin Conjuration." Peter spoke with obvious pride.

"Named after the pied piper of Hamelin?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Peter asked mystified. Harry didn't dignify that with a response. "Anyway, as I was saying, after you settled into your new house I snuck out to the library after hours and been studying in the restricted section for the past few weeks."

"I'm worried about you getting caught, but it's good to see you trying to advance your magical abilities with hard work instead of selling out your soul." Harry said pointedly. Peter flushed red at Harry's words.

"Yeah, well...uh, hey don't you have class soon?" Peter said uncomfortably.

"Sure, five minutes." Harry said wiping crumbs off his uniform. Peter sighed.

"Look at you, all sharp and dignified Mr. Ravenclaw." Peter said as he straightened out Harry's Ravenclaw uniform. Harry being sorted into Ravenclaw was one of the year's big surprises, but not overly so in Peter's case since he knew Harry studied very hard both martial arts and magic at the monastery. He thought it'd be a shock to the Marauders and Lily if they knew Harry got sorted into Ravenclaw since James wanted Harry to be in Gryffindor.

"See you back at the tower." Harry said making his way though the swarm of rats.

"Sure thing."

Harry snuck back into the main thoroughfare while being deep inside his thoughts. Hogwarts was a lonelier place than he expected. Most of his classmates already had friends or made their friends on the train. Harry spent the next few months at Hogwarts catching up on his reading. Neither Cedric nor Draco made anytime to talk to Harry but Harry figured it was because they were busy, Draco even more so since he was a first year. Harry wondered why no one wanted to be friends with him now that he was at Hogwarts. _It's probably because I'm some kind of celebrity._ Harry thought. Granted, Harry deliberately made himself not very approachable and some people thought he had a very sullen disposition particularly Professor McGongall who'd hoped he'd be sorted into her house. Although Harry would never admit it, he heard many adults and older kids whisper about him all the time, particularly overhearing comments that he is completely not like James Potter in both personality and interests, which suited Harry just fine since he wanted to be completely different from his father. Considering that Harry was becoming a severe, serious minded introvert that secretly lived with his parent's betrayer he knew he was off to a great start on that front. _Why is it when I'm with other people I want to be alone, and when I'm alone I want to be with other people? There's something wrong with me. _Harry thought as he made his way to class.

That evening Harry's dark thoughts didn't improve. He saw the Great Hall decorated for Halloween and he winced. Today, of all days! He forgot about Halloween. _How could I possibly forget? It's not like people haven't been talking of the feast incessantly. And isn't today the Witches New Year?_ It was also the day his parents were murdered and Harry made an effort not to dwell on it excessively like he normally did. Like Peter did.

So, with a dark look on his face Harry made his way to the buffet line and was going to have a baked potato when Professor Quirrell busted in the hall screaming about a troll in the dungeons before fainting. Harry empathically sensed Quirrell was hiding something rather serious though and felt malicious intent coming from the still body. Harry's mind immediately went into defense mode. _Troll, large humanoid. Lives in swamps. Low intelligence. Weakness: prolonged sunlight exposure changes troll flesh to stone. Preferred vanquish method: potion of liquid sunlight. _As Harry and the other Ravenclaws were gathered up, the prefect for their house was a little frantic.

"What, you can't find Granger?"

"No one has seen her!"

"I think she's still in the girls' bathroom."

"I'll fetch her." Harry spoke with authority.

"But Harry..." the prefect began.

"I'll get her and head straight to the dormitories. Tell the teachers so that they'll know in case something bad happens." Harry said booking no discussion with the older boy. Harry expertly weaved in and out of the crowd without anyone noticing him. Harry almost was at the girls' bathroom when he noticed Snape heading to the third floor. As he went by (and didn't notice Harry, as Harry was being stealthy) Harry saw a black rat follow the professor's trail. Harry nodded in agreement and thought this was a good time as any to test out the new spy network. Harry thought about Hermione Granger. She was almost just like him with a fierce love of studying, knowledgeable. Unfortunately she had a rough time pre-sorting due to the fact she'd just start talking about anything and everyone. Harry sensed that this threatened a lot of people and they tried to avoid her whenever possible. It didn't come as a surprise to Harry that she was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Thinking on the troll situation, Hogwarts was supposed to be a very secure school that led the way in security ward innovations if _Hogwarts, A History _was to be believed, this lead to the conclusion that someone let the troll in. _But that would be a teacher...especially poor old Professor Quirrell...they're supposed to protect us...guide us. _Harry thought distressingly. _Adults can hurt you. Especially ones that were supposed to protect you. _Harry thought sourly on Uncle Vernon and even Peter. A stab of mental anguish went through him not just about Vernon Dursley and Peter Pettigrew but about adults who hurt children in general. Harry then immediately noticed two auras ahead of him. Upon focusing his power Harry saw one ordinary looking aura in a room and one threatening non-human aura outside in the hall.

_Showtime. _Harry thought grimly as he saw the large troll. As the troll turned to him Harry empathically sensed the troll shift from threatening to murderous. _It's after me specifically? _Without a second thought Harry gathered his magical energy to cast a spell. The troll raised his club and was about to bash him in when Harry channeled his energy and magically created a barrier without using his wand. The barrier's energy glows with a soft white light and the troll's club impacted it. The force shoved it back and the troll fell over on the ground.

"What's going on out here?" a bushy haired girl said coming out of the bathroom. It was Hermione.

"Danger that's what." Harry said grabbing her hand and bolting away with her. The troll however was in hot pursuit.

"What's a troll doing here?" she said as they sprinted down the corridor.

"Doing nothing good, for starters." Harry said with more control than he liked. He was in a crisis situation which was exactly why Peter sent him to Talford for training. But before he could say anything else the two ran right into Professors Flitwick, Snape, and Quirrell in the hall literally throwing them all for a loop and crashing into the floor.

"Could you two be any more clumsier?" Snape howled. Harry snapped back up immediately betraying how much agility he had. The troll was a few feet beyond them and soon launched its club right towards the helpless people on the ground. Hermione screamed as Snape and Flitwick attempted to shield her not being able to do anything else. In a moment that seemed liked slow motion Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the flying club.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" _Immediately, _in midair,_ the club did a 360 in its direction and pounded the troll in the head. Harry then turned his attention to the teachers and Hermione on the ground. He held his hand out to Quirrell who gratefully took it then snapped back as if Harry's hand burnt him, but Harry wanted to write it off as static shock. _Except it really hurt the guy. _Harry thought. Soon everyone was up and they looked at the stunned troll in the hallway. Snape gave Harry a swift piercing look but Harry blocked his mind well since they were for all intents and purposes still in a crisis situation with no all clear given. Snape took a step back clearly unnerved by Harry's prowess. But before anyone could say anything Harry got a word in.

"You guys really need to work on your security."


	6. Charge of the Alchemist

Chapter 6: Charge Of The Alchemist

The holidays came to Hogwarts and Harry found himself rather busy. In addition to keeping up with his studies and investigating Professor Quirrell and helping decorate the castle with Professor Flitwick and a few other students, Harry had the February deadline when the talisman at Privet Drive would expire on his mind. The way things stood the talisman's power would be gone and the blood protection would vanish immediately since Harry had forsaken the Dursley's as family and Harry's activities prior to Hogwarts could possibly be revealed. Harry and Peter wanted to work on a permanent solution to that but so far nothing came to mind. It was still active for Christmas though so Harry was free to leave Hogwarts and go somewhere without alerting the higher-ups for the holidays. Harry and Peter were in the sewers below Hogwarts when they were discussing plans.

"As far as I can tell a disincarnate entity is inside Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape has him under suspicion as well." Harry said as he brushed off his uniform and sat on the dirt floor.

"Why is this so important to you?" Peter sniffed as he got a knife out and started to peel an apple.

"Because he's in pain and if he stays under the other entity's influence something bad may happen to all of us."

"And you're not going to Dumbledore with this because?"

"I don't trust him. He'll unravel everything you've done for me so far."

"If you confront Quirrell about this what will you do?" Peter said as he fed a couple of stray rats some apple.

"I'm working on finding some exorcism or disincarnation potions or spells."

"That's really advanced shit."

"No fooling. I need you to sneak some books from the Restricted Section."

"Security is tight there. I'll only be able to copy from the books you need. Fortunately, I got the necessary tools. So what are our plans for the holidays?" Peter giggled as some of the rats fought over the pieces of apple. Soon a small swarm of rats appeared. Harry carried on.

"Cedric invited me to go caroling with his family in Diagon Alley and Mr. Ollivander said I can stay the holidays in his little place. He said Talford explained my situation though so I don't know what to expect really."

"Sounds like a plan. When do we leave?"

"Next week."

However later that week while Harry was walking out of Potions class noticing how haggard all the students looked after a class with Professor Snape something remarkable happened. He walked down the very busy main corridor after the staircase to the dungeons and it seemed all of time had completely and utterly stood still!

Except for Harry.

Harry tried to sense what had happened to everyone but it felt as if everyone's life force had completely vanished. Dead. Students laughing, arguing stumbling. It had all been suspended. Some, like poor Neville Longbottom who was the victim of another Weasley twin prank, were stopped in less than flattering positions. Harry frowned at how everyone treats Neville. But before he could take another step he heard a man's voice in his head.

_Harry Potter, Chosen One._

"Who said that? How did you do this?"

_I need your strength. Come to me._

Then like a beacon Harry sensed a life force at the other part of the castle. It was strong, ancient and pure. Harry ran to it. In the middle of the day he ran to an unused classroom and saw something covered there. Without thinking he uncovered it and saw a very ornate mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."Harry said.

_"I show not your face but your hearts desire." _the man's voice said. _I've been waiting for you._

Before Harry could say anything else he saw a bright white light flow out of the mirror and felt himself being carried away by magic. When the light died down he saw he was in some kind of weird museum place with an ancient tombstone on display. He looked around. Time was stopped here too as some elderly people looked frozen in place along with some children and their parents.

"Hmm, can't they leave an old man alone and not desecrate his grave?" The voice said which was not in Harry's head anymore but right beside him. It was another elderly man with a long beard and a fur cap dressed in simple robes. Harry knew he was a wizard but couldn't sense any kind of life energy from him. He did sense a strong magical energy though.

"You do realize I could have you charged with kidnapping." Harry replied mirthlessly as he looked at the tombstone.

"The fact you're here means you were powerful enough to hear my call. Otherwise you'd still be at Hogwarts right now."He turned to Harry. "A remarkable young man you are to hear my plea for help from outside of time."

"Help? What kind of help?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicolas Flamel, alchemist. That Harry is my grave." He said as he pointed to the tombstone. Although Harry had a feeling that Flamel was dead he could clearly sense that he wasn't a ghost. Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay. First off, where are we?"

"_Musee de Cluny_ in Paris I believe. Though I think it's rather tacky that my own tomb is on display for all to see."

"You asked for my help. Why?"

"I need your power to safeguard my life's work from the enemy. I need you to protect the Sorcerer's Stone for me."

"Why did you call me and not your colleague Headmaster Dumbledore?"At Flamel's surprised look Harry nodded. "Yes, I've read about you."Harry always liked the history books.

"You're more powerful than Dumbledore is and the stakes are more personal to you too."

"Glad for the vote of confidence." Harry said not liking where this was heading though he sensed no evil will from Flamel.

"Tom Riddle, the dread lord Voldemort, is inside Professor Quirrell. They are seeking the stone for the power of immortality." Nicolas said with gravity.

"He's trying to create the Elixir of Life?" Harry said almost freaking out on what was actually the cause of the evil inside of Quirrell.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort wasn't vanquished when he tried to kill you as a baby. He's been obsessed about his own mortality since he was a child. I'm afraid the only one qualified to deal with this potential disaster is you, Harry." Nicolas said gently with compassion in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight. To kill."

"Ah, but you would save the life of your parent's betrayer and that of complete stranger now?" Nicolas said. "Your powers are advancing. You hearing my voice, my prayers...not even Albus could do as much." Nicolas then put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's true, as an adult I'm supposed to protect you from evil beings but Voldemort is the most vile evil in this age. To defeat him...well, you'll defeat him. That's no problem."

"What is the problem then?" Harry asked mystified that a grown wizard would have complete faith in him.

"The Realm of the Wizards. Even if you successfully defend us against Voldemort, the realm may collapse in on itself from it's own pains and stupidity." Nicolas sat on a bench that overlooked a gift shop.Harry sat beside him and noticed the mirror was in the middle of the room in front of the tombstone. Harry stared at his hands. He knew that as a Death Eater Peter killed people. He looked at his own hands. Would they be used to kill Professor Quirrell, a man who felt despair and agony? "Our planet, Earth was not meant to have two worlds of people, wizard and muggle, you see. This planet was meant to have one world, where all people can live. It's our home." Nicolas continued.

"I hate war." Harry said darkly. He'd seen news reports about Northern Ireland and Israel and China. The people in those places had a hard time living in the same "world" and sharing the same space.

"Smart boy. You know it's said that people try to choose money or power over things that are truly important."

"I know why."

"Please elaborate, Harry."

"It's because the things that are important, like family, honor and trust simply don't satisfy. They want to be like kings and be worshipped because we were told that's the best you can get. We want things that make us safe, powerful and adored." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "What is it you need me to do?" Harry said tiredly. Not wanting to do something never made it go away.

"At this juncture you simply need to guard the stone from Quirrell.What you decide to do to Voldemort is up to you." Nicolas said.

"That's a tall order."

"I will help. Let's go back. Stand in front of the mirror." Harry and Nicolas stood up and were in front of the mirror. Harry looked at Nicolas.

"Mr. Flamel?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you know what to do when those so called "important things" stop feeling important? That empty void that occurs and you try to fill it with other things like power and money?"

"In my experience, the trick is to guard your heart against such a void to begin with. Ah, but some people make bad choices and need to recover from them anyway."

"I guess some people are broken. That's terrible." Harry frowned at the thought. "I don't think it's just the choices that we make that define us, but how we recover and live with those choices."

"The question you asked about how to have your heart want the "important things" in life?"

"Yeah."

"Keep asking it to different people. Then find your own answer." Nicolas then pointed to the mirror and a red beam of light shot out of it and entered Harry's body. The symbols carved on Flamel's grave started to hum with an energy. Harry felt very warm. "Your body has absorbed the stone. This will keep the stone from falling into enemy hands. I'm not just going to dump this on you Harry. I wish to help, that is why I called out to you." Nicolas then handed Harry a small pocket watch with a snake wrapped around a cross engraved on its surface. "I'll lend my power to you if you give me your strength too. If you need my assistance just call for me." Nicolas said gently.

"This is all rather sudden."

"No Harry, this was all planned before you were born."

"Mr. Flamel, are you...immortal?"

"Immortal, alive, dead...they're just labels on the human existence. I can't be reincarnated so I may as well be what humans call dead."Just then the mirror shattered and some of the shards cut into Harry. As Harry flinched from the pain of glass in his hand he realized he was in Hogwarts again. At that moment Albus Dumbledore rushed into the empty classroom. He looked winded as if he knew time had stopped, briefly.

"Harry, are you okay?" Albus said as he saw the shattered mirror. Then his blue eyes hardened. "You have it don't you?" He said coldly. Blood was dripping from Harry hands but they were from shallow cuts.

"Straight from it's creator."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked genuinely puzzled.

"You ask him, I give up." Harry brushed his way past the headmaster and straight to the hospital ward. On the way there however, the wounds had magically healed themselves. So he immediately went to his next class. The rumors that Harry was cutting himself began at this time however. Harry paid the rumors no mind. He had serious business to take care of.

The pocket watch with the snake and cross began to tick silently after ages of disuse.


	7. Starting Over

Disclaimer: "Winter Light" does not belong to me. The original was by Linda Ronstadt.

**Warnings**: Deathly Hallows spoilers. Major divergence from canon!! Fanfic turning point.

* * *

Chapter 7: Starting Over 

_Hearts call_

_Hearts fall_

_Swallowed in the rain_

_Who knows_

_Life grows _

_Hollow and so vain_

_Wandering in the winter light_

_The wicked and sane_

_Bear witness to salvation_

_And life starts over again_

from "Winter Light" by Sarah Brightman

* * *

This is a story about life. 

A story about compassion and reconciliation.

A story about letting go of the past, even if it's just a little.

A question may be asked here.

Who deserves forgiveness?

Murderers, thieves, traitors?

What is the line that can't be crossed?

What are the unforgivable sins?

And who decides upon these things?

**December 23, 1991 Conventry England** (Holbrooks)

Peter unlocked the door to his old family house. The key was very cold in his bare hands and he had trouble turning the lock. Harry could be heard shivering behind him even though the younger lad was completely bundled up.

Peter's mother and father abandoned this house around the time of his faked death. The two got a divorce and went their separate ways. Peter never contacted either of them so he usually spent the Solstice alone. He had Harry now, however unworthy he felt that was, and they had celebrated together for the past few years.

Harry spent the beginning of his break being festive with Cedric Diggory by caroling with his family like he promised he would. He also spent some time at Ollivander's with Talford like he said he would too.

With reluctance, Albus gave Harry his Christmas present which was James Potter's Invisibility Cloak. Harry immediately recognized it as a Deathly Hollow from his rigorous magical studies. Although he was very tempted to find the other two objects Harry ultimately decided he had a pretty good handle on life and death since he was housing the sorcerer's stone inside his own body.

Peter's house was dusty, empty and cold. Rats scurried about here and there but, of course, they were welcomed friends.

"What's this about overthrowing The Master?" Peter asked as he closed the door and Harry set to work starting a fire in the dusty fireplace.

"The way I see it, I just need to access greater power than he has. Since he's been staking Hogwarts out he probably saw what I can do by now. We're probably going to kick start a magical arms race real soon."

"Y-you're g-g-going to get yourself k-killed!"

"Not for a lack of trying on both you and your so called master's part." Peter looked down and clenched his fists. Harry successfully started a fire in the fireplace and hoped the chimney was a magical self-cleaning one. "You said your life is mine now, right?"

"Yes."

"For atonement?"

"Yes."

"Would renounce His Name for my sake then?" Peter began to sob as he would do when he was in pain. Which was often.

"I w-would but h-h-he could f-find us and k--

"DO YOU RENOUNCE HIS NAME?" Harry yelled harshly. Peter immediately dropped into a fetal position and hid his face in his hands. A few minutes passed by and Harry opened up his suitcase and put a blanket on the hardwood floor and sat beside Peter. "Let me ask a plainer question. Do you love me?"

Peter looked up with red, irritated eyes. Harry held Peter's hands in his own.Peter was shaking and almost rolling back and forth on the floor in convulsions. Harry was patient and even rubbed Peter's hands in a calming motion. His hand lingered on Peter's missing finger. Peter held Harry's emerald gaze. It was warm and encouraging.

Peter nodded his head quickly.

"Good, then we'll work from that."

"Sorry?"

"It ties into your Christmas present."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it yet. Let's make some hot chocolate and get you warmed up okay, Scabbers?"

Scabbers? Can't be that mad then. "Sure." Peter muttered. Harry pulled Peter up and put his arm around him and they shambled along as if they were the walking wounded, which in a way they were. "Present, you say? I sent something anonymous like to Snape cause I figured he'd be right lonely this Solstice."

"That's kind of you. You could have signed my name for it, you know."

"Um, not this one."

"What was it?"

"Let's just say it was 'almost' his hearts desire and leave it at that."

"Okay, but only if it's a good thing."

"A very good thing." _Something I figured out a long time ago. Something that would open up a disturbing new can of worms if you knew Severus' life story._ The thing to remember was that Peter was a rat first and foremost. And rats are, by their very nature, quite nosy and intrusive. Given what Peter remembered of Severus Snape it wasn't that surprising finding some secrets about Severus' personal life.

Not as surprising as finding out about Albus Dumbledore's stash of unwritten love letters to Gellert Grindelwald. _Everyone I know or have known seems to be doing the whole 'Nights in White Satin' thing. Me too._

**December 24, 1991 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Snape prepared himself for his own holiday tradition in that he completely sealed himself off from the rest of the world on his holidays. He had seriously thought about returning to Spinner's End but reasoned it was more trouble than what it was worth at this point in time.

With all of his potions work carefully put away he set out to do what all teachers end up doing that takes most of their free time: grading papers.

When he was in his room looking for a spare quill and a bottle of red ink he saw an unusual sight on his coffee table. It was a vase filled with white lilies alongside a package and a card.

Severus became alarmed because any kind of intrusion into his chambers would have been magically detected, even if it was Albus himself.

He opened the card up.

_For the Prince _was all it said.

Severus felt himself get very angry. When he opened the package he felt his anger overflow.

It was a photo album entirely of Lily Evans when she was young.

Severus promptly started to destroy random objects in his room right and left in a pure, unadulterated rage. To him, this act was a grievous violation of his most private feelings.

Whoever was responsible for this would regret everything this person ever lived for.

In spite of furniture, plates and paintings being demolished without so much as a thought, both the vase of lilies and the photo album went unscathed.

**December 24, 1991 Pettigrew House**

"Now in order to make your present work you'll have to have a ritual bath." Harry explained as he started lighting white candles in the master bathroom. Peter already scourgified the place right and left so it was clean and sanitary while Harry placed some enchanted rubies around the room that acted as portable space heaters.

"A ritual purification bath? What are you planning?"

"Talford and I both worked on this magical present for you while we were all at Ollivander's place earlier. You were asleep so you didn't know."

"If you wanted to have a religious observance for the Winter Solstice you're about a couple of days late for it."

"Nope, the spell requires the astrological timing and energy for light increasing over darkness and not light and darkness at equal power."

"You know you can't cast spells without the Underage Magic folks getting upset at you."

"Yep! That's why you're casting this spell, not me."

"I'm casting my own Christmas present?"

"I composed the spell, Talford double checked my work and gathered the proper reagents for this particular ritual."Harry then turned on the water (also magically activated by Peter earlier) and put in all kinds of bath salts, oils, herbs and pretty flower petals in the tub.

"Will it work?" Peter asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Only you can decide that." Harry made sure the water was very hot and then got out a bar of Dove soap and put it in the soap dish. "Now get in and enjoy yourself. Relax and just try and be happy and safe for a few hours. I'll get the important stuff set up." Harry had a wild grin on as he left the bathroom. Peter was left a little mystified but he saw the bath that Harry drew up which looked _so damn luxurious _and just some inhibitions go.

He took off his robes and saw himself in the full length mirror. He was all fat, pudgy and grotesque looking. _Maybe it would be a spell to make me handsome? _Peter shook his head. Harry wasn't that shallow. A spell for the perfect day, perhaps? Then they wouldn't need a full blown ritual for something like that.

Peter got in the bathtub and flushed at how very warm and inviting the whole affair was. It has very long time since he was able to do something like this. Being on the run, being hunted down, thinking about Sirius, Remus, James and Lily constantly...

The tears began to flow.

He thought of Sirius Black in prison where he should be right now, in his place. Cold, lonely and probably mad.

He thought of James and Lily and how much they must hate him right now.

_Prongs, do you hate me? Will you always hate me? Will I always be despised? I can't take back anything. Here you are dead and almost canonized and here I am alive and inconsolable._

He washed himself with the bar of white soap all across his face and body. The scent of the bath was floral and quite homey.

_I said I loved Harry. I said I loved you and Lily too at one point too. It must have been a lie. Why do we have to die for such things though? War...I hate war, I hate fighting and most of all I hated following you around just to not be alone!! I hate feeling powerless. I hate being alone._

On his arm, plain as day, was the Dark Mark. As soon as he entered Hogwarts it flared up again but he said nothing to Harry about it. Now that Harry was keeping the Sorcerer's Stone he explained that he was directly opposing Lord Voldemort.

Not all of Lord Voldemort's followers loved him. Some tried to slice off the offending tattoo. Others merely killed themselves. Peter very carefully washed his arm off. No matter how much he bathed he knew he would never ever be clean. Ever.

He thoroughly and completely ended his own life in trying to stay alive.

_Mum...dad...guys..._ Peter thought of his friends and family. All of them. _I'm scared. Always have been. No one ever showed me how to be brave. It was always a foreign concept. How did you all do it? _Peter took a fistful of rose petals and let them slip through his fingers into the bath water. _Prongs. I'm...I'm lonely._

Atonement seemed impossible and even ludicrous at this moment.

_How utterly disgusting. I need everyone's comfort for a mortal wound I inflicted upon you all. _

_I rendered us all apart yet--_

_I. Still. Need. You._

Peter openly cried as he washed his stringy hair. The steam from the water surrounded Peter like an oppressive blanket. The warmth, the scents and silky texture of the water relaxed Peter even when the tears cascaded from his eyes.

Peter curled himself up after washing with and began to self-pleasure himself quietly. He felt like running outside naked screaming how he was an evil, morally depraved coward. The feelings and emotions of his body let themselves loose and soon the entire bath felt to Peter like something that gave him a firm, penetrating embrace.

Deeper and deeper he felt himself wind down like a sandglass in it's last minutes. And just like that, it was like an 'off' switch was thrown and Peter just simply gave in to himself and gave up.

He stopped fighting and just fell asleep right in the bathtub. Almost an entire hour later Harry opened the bathroom rather alarmed.

"Hey, get up! This is rather unsafe!"

"Mmm?" Peter mumbled blearily.

"Get up, it's time for your present soon."

"Uhh, how could I..."

"I got coffee made."

"That works."

Harry got Peter out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a plain, white robe. He then led him towards the downstairs fireplace where Peter began brushing and drying his long hair slowly.

**December 25, 1991 Severus Snape's Chamber**

It was past midnight and Severus slept in his bed alone. Clutched to his chest was the bouquet of white lilies as if it were a child's stuffed toy. Though there was still deep hurt and resentment inside his heart there was just a small ember of kinship with whoever sent these gifts to him. He would reserve judgment against his alleged tormentor until the morning.

He would also tell himself that the flowers caught a bit of morning dew upon them since he absolutely was NOT crying.

**December 25, 1991 Peter Pettigrew's Old Bedroom**

The bed was taken out of Peter's old bedroom when his parents moved away. In its place Harry drew a circle of chalk and light blue candles in an upright pentagram formation. Peter was told all of the plans that this ritual entailed and he got real scared fast.

"Many people have tried this and it never ended well for any of them." Harry ignored him and made an invisible circle surrounding both him and Peter using his wand. The latent energy from the wand made the candles float gently in midair.

"They didn't have the Sorcerer's Stone."

"But...what about you?"

"I'll be alright. Like I said, only you can decide if the spell will work or not. Now sit down, it's almost sunrise and Christmas Morning is the time when joy blossoms in the wintertime." Peter and Harry sat down in the middle of the sacred circle. "Now do you understand how this is going to work? You are going to purify yourself and cast off Voldemort's dominion over your body. It's been said a man cannot serve two masters so with the proper implements this should be easy to do. But only if you truly want it." Peter looked paler than his white robe. Seeing this Harry put his hand his shoulder. "You have the stone's power in my body to draw upon. The Sorcerer's Stone of Life! Its power should be equal or greater than The Dark Lord right now especially since this is a post-equinox time. It will be all right with no backlash or consequence. I mean come on Peter, this artifact grants _eternal life_!!" Harry said actually getting excited at the ritual about to take place. He put a large ornamental silver bowl in the space between them. "Besides, this is my only gift for you. If you don't do it you'll be gift-less this Christmas."

"I've been gift-less before."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be. Look, if what you said to me at the beginning about your life belonging to me is true than this spell should work fine."

"It all depends if I can access the Sorcerer's Stone inside of you, or not."

"I think it depends more on you not wanting to be under That Wizard anymore." Peter sighed and saw the outside window. Dawn was coming soon and the birds were beginning to sing. Harry gave a smile. And as if to give him one last shot of courage Harry leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Harry took out the parchment with the spell written on it and lit a small fire inside the silver bowl. "Ready?"

Peter looked at Harry for a moment and saw that even though he looked like Prongs his temperament was completely different. Peter rolled up his sleeve with the skull eating serpent exposed and held out his hand.

Harry put in a unicorn's hair, angelica, carnation petals, pine needles, faerie tears, and a quartz crystal inside the silver bowl. He then handed over the spell for Peter to chant. Harry took Peter's hand in his own and entwined their fingers while closing his eyes. Peter spoke with a clear, yet soft voice without the usual squeakness to it.

_Lapis philosophorum! I extract thy fire_

_To grant this wretched heart's desire_

_Upon this dawn's hour I wish to announce_

_The Dark Lord's tyranny I now renounce_

_Dark Mark engraved upon my arm!_

_I cast off thy bondage and harm_

_Skies of freedom, flying on the wings of a dove_

_Return my body in the sacred names of Courage, Truth and Love!_

_Amplextremo!!_

Peter threw in with his free hand a pouch of salt, chestnut and dragon heartstring along with the parchment. The mixture went up in a flash of smoke.

A flowing red ruby light started glowing from Harry and the candles that surrounded them started to glow white. Peter started to glow in a deep golden light. The gold and red lights started to swirl around the two like comet tails and stardust. The Dark Mark started to flare up in pain and Peter began to sob but soon the pain...the pain became a good thing. The black enchantment tried to take over Peter's body but the golden and ruby light was washing it away. The sheer amount of power they were channeling was startling and the blackness was starting to crawl up Peter's arm. He felt like he was losing but then he saw Harry very composed and holding onto Peter with all his might.

_Away with you! Away with your lies and pain! I hate you and your poison. Go. Leave me be! _Peter thought at that moment.

Suddenly the all the light in the room turned pure white and Dark Mark faded away glowing in the white light. The spell resolved and the light, gold, red or otherwise vanished. Harry looked pale and nearly fell over but Peter grabbed him. He also noticed a bit of Harry's hair was ghastly white.

"Harry!"

"Hey, Scabbers?"

"W-w-what?"

"How's freedom working for you?" Harry asked weakly. He reached out and touched the bare arm. The Dark Mark was no longer. Peter was completely floored and for once he wasn't crying. Maybe happy tears later, but not right now.

"Freedom? It's good. Damn good."

"Merry Christmas." Harry gave a little cough. Peter instantly gave Harry an embrace.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

The only witness to the miracle was the lonely sun rising to greet the day.

Author's Note. **amplextremo:** "loving embrace for the future"


End file.
